


Я не Эйвери

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [10]
Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Пол не такой смелый, каким хочет казаться.





	Я не Эйвери

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I am not Avery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043412) by [Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash). 



Эйвери сидит, уложив подбородок на руки, и не отрывает глаз от стоящей на столе открытки. Сидит, смотрит, и так весь день. Рядом лежит лоскуток от окровавленной рубашки водителя такси. Стоит только кому-то приблизится, Пол говорит: «Ну разве не забавно? То, что кровь всегда на поверхности?»  
  
Роберт рисует, прослеживает чернилами изгиб сгорбленной над столом спины. Волосы падают Полу на глаза, закрывая обзор, его шляпа валяется рядом. В стеклянной пепельнице тлеет недокуренная сигарета, дым от нее вьется, устремляясь под потолок.  
  
Вся редакция затаила дыхание и ждет бури после затишья. Мимо стола Роберта стремительно проходит женщина, оставляя за собой аромат цветов и шепот: «Назвал серийного убийцу гомосексуалистом. И чего он ожидал?»  
  
Роберт откладывает ручку и направляется к застывшему в одной позе Полу, присаживается на угол его стола, тушит сигарету.  
  
— Тебе стоит выкинуть это из головы. Мы всегда знали, что он читает «Кроникл».  
  
— Я буду спать, а он придет и убьет меня. Ублюдок, — бурчит Пол мрачно.  
  
Роберт смеется и ласково проводит рукой по его волосам.  
  
— Не убьет. Начнем с того, что он не знает, где ты живешь.  
  
— Выследит и зарежет. Насмерть зарежет.  
  
Все это смешно до чертиков. Целую неделю Пол направо и налево хвастался своей смелостью и рассказывал остальным, что не боится парня, который назвался в честь скопления звезд. «Почему не сразу Млечный путь, а?» — так он спрашивал.  
  
И вот теперь это. Под обеспокоенным взглядом Роберта он сует руку под стол и вытаскивает фляжку.  
  
— Пол, еще даже полудня нет. Может тебе стоит…  
  
— Стоит что? — рявкает Пол.  
  
Ничего. Неважно. Роберт отдергивает руку от волос Пола и берет открытку.  
  
— Ты его пресс-секретарь. С чего бы ему тебя убивать, ты пишешь обо всех его «подвигах».  
  
С этими словами он кладет открытку на место, спрыгивает со стола и уходит обратно в художественный отдел — дуться.  
  


***

  
Идет дождь. Дождь идет постоянно. Но этим вечером на его пороге обнаруживается еще и Пол Эйвери. И дождь.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? Мы ведь договаривались… То есть… дети…  
  
Пол отодвигает его с дороги и заходит в дом. Снимает насквозь промокшие шляпу и плащ, по-собачьи трясет головой.  
  
— Знаю я, о чем мы договаривались. Это только сегодня, ладно?  
  
Вид у него ужасно напуганный, глаза за стеклами очков обведены темными кругами, похожими на синяки. Пол выглядит так, будто постарел и выдохся. От него пахнет холодом и дождем. Он…  
  
— Ты хоть трезвый?  
  
Пол рассеянно кивает, закрывая дверь на замок, потом на цепочку, крутит дверную ручку для проверки.  
  
— Угу, нужно быть начеку.  
  
— Ты драматизируешь. Зодиак убивает только пары.  
  
Пол в ответ пристально смотрит и без слов указывает рукой на них обоих. У Роберта челюсть отвисает.  
  
— Ох, и правда. М-да.  
  
Пол проходит в гостиную и плюхается на диван.  
  
— Не могу там спать, — говорит он, не глядя на Роберта. — Закрываю глаза и сразу вижу эту мертвую девушку. Связанную. Зарезанную.  
  
— Ты в безопасности, я за тобой присмотрю.  
  
Пол хмыкает:  
  
— Да ладно? И что ты сделаешь? Дашь ему по голове учебником?  
  
Он закидывает ноги на журнальный столик и сползает вниз по дивану. Роберт краснеет и, вздохнув, сбрасывает ноги Пола со стола.  
  
— Я в любой момент могу тебя выставить, — напоминает он, вставая. — Пойду спать.  
  
Роберт уходит через коридор к себе в спальню и в тишине раздевается. Он почти засыпает, когда приходит Пол. Отчасти Роберт хочет отвернуться, но не отворачивается. Не в его характере. Вместо этого он со вздохом обнимает Пола, позволяя ему прижаться ближе, и всю ночь не смыкает глаз.


End file.
